Pose
by luvsanime02
Summary: Tony decides that they're going to get into the spirit of the season with baked goods. Tony's never baked before.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the October 19th Spooktober prompt: baking fall treats.

########

**Pose** by luvsanime02

########

"We're going to what?" Rogers asks, and he's already frowning at Tony because of course he is.

Tony ignores the attitude, like usual. "Bake, Cap," he says, and if his voice is a little snippy, well, he's only human. Unlike some people around here. "Grab some things from a store. Well, I ordered some things from a store and had them delivered already, because this isn't the Dark Ages. Slap some ingredients together like it shows in the videos, and presto! Delicious fall treats. Candies, cookies-"

"Baking," Rogers interrupts, sounding even less enthusiastic than before. It's a little impressive, not that Tony will admit to that. "Do you even know how to bake?" he asks, and honest to god, his arms are folded across his chest in his best 'Captain America doesn't have time for your bullshit' pose. Tony makes a mental note to start up a meme with that very same caption soon.

"Nope," he admits cheerfully and honestly. Tony has never baked a thing in his life. "But that's what the videos and directions are for, Cap. I figure, between me and the Widow, we can probably come up with something semi-edible after a few tries. Not so sure about the rest of you," he adds pointedly, just in case Rogers hasn't gotten the message yet.

Rogers' only response is to sigh and look over at the kitchen. It's a great kitchen, with nothing but the best appliances. At least, Tony assumes so. That's what he ordered, anyway. Tony's never been inside of this kitchen before. His own, sure, but like hell is he letting the rest of the Avengers loose on his personal kitchen. No, they can all use the communal one, and if something blows up, then at least Tony can still use his kitchen.

"I can cook," Rogers admits, which is honestly more than Tony thought he could do. "Not bake."

Tony wrinkles his nose. "What's the difference?" he asks, even though he knows already. He says it just to see that exasperated look appear on Rogers' face again. It's hilarious. He's too easy to annoy, sometimes.

Romanoff walks in at that moment, her hair pulled up in a ponytail and wearing flats and casual clothes - the kind of style that screams 'I was just lounging around and had nothing better to do, so I came here to save you poor souls from your own stupidity'. Tony honestly hadn't known that Romanoff owned casual clothes that weren't mission-related.

She also has a dozen tabs open on her phone just for recipes. Clearly, she is here to get shit done, not that Tony expected anything less from her.

"Alright," she says, "Clint will be here in a few minutes, so let's try and get the dangerous parts out of the way first."

"What are the dangerous parts?" Rogers asks.

"Anything that involves fire," Tony replies, because he's seen Barton around an open flame before. That was one extremely-large explosion.

Romanoff nods solemnly. Rogers opens his mouth like he wants to ask, but then closes it quickly. Smart boy. Sometimes.

Tony and Romanoff fall into a routine rather easily, actually. They decide to make an honest-to-god pumpkin pie, some pumpkin spice cookies, and some snickerdoodles because Romanoff insists and neither Tony or Rogers are stupid enough to go against her demands - even though Tony has no clue what a snickerdoodle even is. Maybe, if they haven't burned anything down by then, they'll try to make some sugar candies.

Tony watches one video of someone making those, and silently admits to himself that he can understand engineering and physics and goddamn alien technology easier than whatever the hell that was. One look at Rogers' bewildered face lets Tony know that at least he's not alone in his confusion.

Still, things are going surprisingly smoothly. Romanoff and Tony are in charge of actually mixing things together, and Rogers has been cutting and stirring, and for their first attempt at baking, nothing's gone to hell yet.

Barton chooses that second to walk into the room as though summoned by Tony's thoughts, and he mentally says goodbye to their first pie attempt.

To be fair, Barton arriving is also essential to their baking. Who knew that Romanoff would insist on cutting up actual pumpkins for their ingredients?

"Didn't even know where to find them," Barton admits to Tony and Rogers quietly. They both give him a commiserating look. Barton gets put in charge of cutting up the pumpkins and fetching things from the fridge and cupboards, with strict instructions to stay away from the stove.

Really, they're all working like a well-oiled machine. If they were half this cohesive during missions, a lot less shit would end up screwing them over. Probably. Okay, and it's mostly Tony and Rogers, he knows, because Romanoff and Barton always move together like a team, and Tony's not at all jealous, no, of course not.

"This is actually pretty fun," Rogers admits to Tony later, and that doesn't make his whole week, really, that'd just be sad.

The pie is in the oven and the cookie dough is ready, and Tony thinks that they might actually progress to the dreaded sugar candies, after all. Of course, that's when the smoke alarm first goes off and he smells something burning coming from the oven, and Romanoff pulls out a fire extinguisher while Rogers swears rather creatively - Tony writes another mental note to make fun of him for that later, after he stops Barton from opening the oven door without using oven mitts.

Never mind, then.


End file.
